


Public Sex

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, the x-men's current status quo on creepy sex cult island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Another celebration on Krakoa
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 4





	Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Public sex

The latest celebration on Krakoa was in full swing as the three of them retired to a corner together. “We should head back to the house,” Scott suggested to her and Logan as they watched the dancing celebrating crowds. 

“Why brother we won’t be the only ones not going anywhere,” Logan said pointing out couples that were doing far more than dancing. “I’m game if you two are.” He said in a challenging way she knew it was his way of announcing to everyone that the three of them were together. 

She was also up for it but she wanted to see what Scott would say since he still had so many human hang ups. She didn’t cheat and look in his head just waited and to her surprised he pulled her into a kiss and then kissed Logan. Sure, let’s give everyone a show,” Scott said with a grin. She found herself soon enough being undressed by the two of them.

The end


End file.
